Going home
by Caskettluvz41319
Summary: This is set after PhDead, just something I would have liked to have seen happen.
**This is set after PhDead. Castle is not mine and I apologize for the mistakes. This is just something I would have liked to see happen. I like when Alexis and Kate have mother daughter moments.**

The soft knocking on my office door was not an unusual sound to hear now that I have become Captain. I call to tell whomever is waiting that they may come in. I don't bother to lift my head from the paperwork in front of me as the footsteps come closer to my desk after the soft click of the door shutting.

"Yes?"

"Hello Detective Beckett."

At the sound of the soft familiar voice my head shoots up. Alexis is standing in front of me with a blank face. She hasn't called me Detective Beckett since before her father and I had gotten together. I'm not even a detective anymore. Why would she call me that?

"Hello Alexis, what are you doing here."

She looks at me with her still unreadable expression. "I was just checking on how you were recovering from your gunshot wound at Montgomery's funeral?"

My breath catches in my chest. There is no reason why she should be bringing this up. It happened 5 years ago. Why bring up that horrible time? As if reading my mind she answers my unspoken question.

"I only ask because it seems like you are going to disappear for another three months without letting my father know where you are, but this time I have a feeling you might not come back. He will then be left with the hope that one day you will walk through the front door. For the first couple of months every time that front door opens his face will light up and then fall once he sees it is only me or Grams. After a while, he will sit in his office with a glass of Scotch in his hand and the Nikki Heat books forgotten because it is to much of a reminder of you. When you leave you won't just be losing a husband and a partner; you will be losing another mother and a daughter."

Alexis face along with her voice have now begun to show the anger that she feels. She called herself my daughter and she said another mother. She's right I would be losing yet another mother. I begin to speak when her voice cuts me off.

"And how do you think he will feel when your body is found and when the autopsy report comes back and he find out that not only you but his son has died with you. Don't you think he will blame himself even more then. He will blame himself for the loss of your son. He will say 'If I had only tried harder to stop her, if I had..., if only'. Then what Kate, huh! He loses you and then we lose him."

She continues to ramble but my mind has shut off. Why did she say 'son'? Why did she say that? I stand up from my chair but stay behind my desk.

"What do you mean his son, my son?"

She looks at me with a brief expression of shock. Then confusion.

"Your OBGYN called the loft yesterday while dad was at the office and said that there was a message for you. I figured it was just an appointment date so I said I'd take it. They told me that they ran your blood work from your last appointment and since they were backed up when you were there they had to call to give you the results. They told me you were pregnant."

I stare at her in shock. My heart is in my throat and I can't find my words. I blink a couple of times and once the words sink in and I realize what they mean, I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to be a mom. Then the panic sets in. What about Locksat, what about Castle? Will he take me back? I look to Alexis.

"What do I do?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well first off you should tell my father."

"How? What if he doesn't want to see me?" She looks at me with slightly confused and substantially angry.

"Have you not been paying attention to anything this week? He got a fake job just so he could work with you on the case. He did it because he thinks helping you solve murders are why you fell in love with him." Her words cause my heart to stutter. How could he think that? Of course, solving murders were a big part of our relationship but it isn't why I fell in love with him.

"That's not true I love him because... he's Castle. I love him because of who he is not what he does."

"Well, tell him that, not me." You can hear the 'duh' in her voice as she gestures to the elevator with her hand. "But I strongly suggest that you drop this obsession of yours before you tell him."

She's right I can't continue my investigation, I can't put our baby in harms way anymore. I need to call Vikram and tell him I'm done. I have to give it up for Castle... and our baby. I realize that my hands have found their way to my abdomen. I look down and stare at the place where my child grows. I'm lost in my thoughts when there are suddenly a pair of arms wrapping around me. I quickly respond by wrapping my arms around Alexis.

"Thank you Alexis. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I didn't just come here for my dad you know. I love you too Kate. In the last eight years you have acted more like a mother to me than Meredith ever has." I feel her tighten her grip around me as her voice quivers. Tears have formed in my eye and I blink quickly to try and fend them off. I pull back to look into her eyes the same ones that I fell in love with. They are bright and full of tears. She is her father's daughter, but know she is mine too.

"Alexis, I love you too. I'm so glad that I was lucky enough to not only be blessed with an amazing man but an amazing daughter as well." I wipe the tears that have fallen down her cheeks with the pad of my thumb and then I pull her close once again.

I cradle her head in the crook of my neck and hold her as her tears flow silently. I can feel them starting to seep into my shirt but I don't care. I shut my eyes to stop my own from falling. How could I even considered leaving this behind? Her hands grip my shirt tighter and then she lets go and takes a step back.

"I'll see you at home tomorrow?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you at home." Her shy smile makes my heart swell she turns and walks to the door. As she walks out she turns and looks into my eyes. She nods her head then turns shutting the door behind her. I am alone once again.

What do I do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Castle."

Kate was the last person he thought would be on the other side of the door. He has a moment of deja vu when he sees her sopping wet with a fearful look in her eyes. She has a small box in her hand resting against her thigh.

"Beckett what are you doing here?" The hope in his voice gives her the strength she needs to get passed the fear that has slowly built up in her chest.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Castle steps aside and she walks past him and heads straight for the coach and sits down. Her eyes lock with his as she pats the space next to her, beckoning him to sit down. Only once he has taken his seat does Castle realize how nervous Kate is. She is very fidgety, her fingers twitching against the box that now sits in her lap.

"Kate you're scaring me. What's wrong, what happened. Is it..." Her hand reaches out to grab his hand to stop his rambling. Her slim fingers wrapping around his strong ones.

"Nothing's wrong, Castle. Actually I think something is finally right. It's a good thing, at least I think it is." She looks down at the box with her brow furrowed. "I hope you think it is a good thing too."She looks up and her hand leaves his to set the box in his lap. He looks at her with child like anticipation.

"Go ahead, open it." She tells him quietly. His hands shakes as he lifts the lid. A card with his name on it sits on top of the tissue paper that covers the gift beneath it. As he reads an adorable look of confusion graces his face. The card reads...

" _Can Mommy and me come home?_ "

He look up at her still confused. "Look under the tissue paper." She has a shy smile on her face as she urges him to continue.

He gently pushes the paper away from the hidden item. A folded piece of clothing comes into view. Castle picks it and slowly unfolds it. The small blue onesie sits in the palms of his hands. Castle reads and rereads the words on the onesie trying to comprehend them.

" _Daddy's little man_ "

Daddy's little man, he thinks, Daddy's little man. She brought me a onesie that says 'Daddy's little man', and a card that says 'Can mommy and me come home?'." He looks up at her with a face splitting grin once the pieces fall into place.

"Are you really?" The smile that takes over his face mirrors his.

"Yeah Castle, I'm pregnant."


End file.
